1. Technical Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to animal care products, and more particularly to a heat efficient animal shelter.
2. Description of the Related Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,697 issued to Lance, a dog house is described that is made by mounting a barrel atop a vertical pole, the barrel lying on its side. An entrance is cut in one end of the barrel, and the dog reclines or sits upon an inside surface of the barrel that is lower than the level of the entrance.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,313 issued to Deeke et al., a mini storage silo is described that has an elevated floor. The storage silo may be used as a dog house, but the canine entryway is set into the one of the walls just above the level of the elevated floor.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,501 issued to York, a dog house apparatus is described where the dog reclines or sits upon a floor that is lower than the level of an entryway.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,116 issued to Havener, a heat retaining dog house is described where the entryway is set into one of the walls above the level of the elevated floor.
An entryway that is higher than the surface where the animal sits or reclines is not desirable in an animal shelter that purports to insulate the animal from temperature extremes. The air that is warmed by the animal's body rises and may be lost through the entryway, or it is trapped in the upper part of the animal shelter, away from the animal that remains on the floor of the shelter. Additionally, the animal may be exposed to winds or drafts if the entryway is not offset from the level where the animal sits or reclines.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other disadvantages of the conventional art.